


she get me redder than the devil

by therestisdrag



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Blindfolds, Bottom Trixie Mattel, Brat Trixie Mattel, Bratting, Cis Katya Zamolodchikova, Cis Trixie Mattel, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic, F/F, Handcuffs, Lesbian Katya Zamolodchikova, Lesbian Sex, My First Smut, No Lesbians Die, One Shot, Punishment, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Top Katya Zamolodchikova, and only smut, female-female, strap-on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisdrag/pseuds/therestisdrag
Summary: (ONESHOT) Katya had an important deadline to meet next morning and her girlfriend got home demanding attention.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel & Katya Zamolodchikova, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	she get me redder than the devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awkdevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkdevil/gifts).



> Hello, second time around! This is my very first attempt of writing smut, so if you hate it, you can tell me, I won't be offended.

It was a Thursday night, and Trixie was bored. She had already spent about half an hour laid down on the bed doing nothing on her phone. She rolled up to face the ceiling and made sure to sigh audibly when doing so. Her eyes checked if her girlfriend showed any reaction and sighed louder in frustration when she found out that Katya was still in the same position she had been since Trixie got home from work, took a shower, made something to eat instead of making a whole meal for dinner, took some of it to the bedroom and tried to feed her workaholic woman.

It has been a year since Katya got a job at a publishing company that allowed her to work from home if she opted to. As the night owl she was, the decision was pretty easy. She liked to spend the early hours working, she said her focus and creativity only woke up at midnight. And she loved to sleep in the mornings, but that was just a detail.

That day, Katya spent almost all of her time working since she woke up; she had an important deadline to meet next morning and she knew she would not be able to wake up early, so she’d rather finish it all in the evening and assign it to her boss as soon as she could. However, it turned out to be one of the longest pieces she’d ever had to revise, and she procrastinated until the very last minute to actually do it and stop only thinking about doing it.

Katya could barely stand still when she was relaxed, so in that specific day of hurry, she sat on her office desk, on the floor, moved to the dinner table, then to the kitchen counter, went outside to get some sun on her pale ass, in their small backyard, and when the sun started to set, she moved to the bed, where Trixie found her not much later.

Another unspoken reason why she accepted a home office routine was to be able to turn her hours flexible so she could spend time with her girlfriend, make her dinner before she arrived and sometimes even plan a simple date night for them to enjoy each other’s company. This, of course, was not one of those days, and the cherry on the top was that Trixie came home specially… affectionate. She was not buying any of Katya’s reasons to wait this long to start a project she could have finished at least a couple of days ago if she had the ability to plan things.

-You’re irresponsible. – Trixie said after contemplating the ceiling for way too many minutes.

-Not if I assign it on time… which, by the way, is not up yet. – she tried to engage a joke tone in, failing miserably.

Trixie moved her arm to get her hand closer to the computer screen and lower it a little before speaking.

-It’s not work time, Kat, it’s needy time, and for your information, I am very much so. – she tried to get her partner’s attention with the whiney voice. It worked usually. While she talked, she got her hands to caress the muscular thighs in front of her, making sure to go up and down and get to the inner part of them slowly. Needless to say, the action worked Katya up and she had to hold her breath so she wouldn’t show any weakness.

-I know, love, gimme just five minutes.

-It’s too much, I’m not waiting that long. Maybe I’ll just turn around and sleep, then. – Trixie tried to play tough, but there’s nowhere in this world she could indeed do it and resist her desires.

-You could never. – Katya answered, snorting mockingly.

-Oh, yeah? Watch me do it. – she rolled her body, so she was facing the wall opposite to Katya’s side of the bed. Automatically, all the shorter blonde could see was Trixie’s ass tempting her just by existing in that specific position. She couldn’t even number how many things she wanted to do with that fucking huge ass.

Katya sighed, giving in. Her core was already on fire, but she couldn’t just abandon what she was doing, no, she had to be responsible, as Trixie just told her. So, she came up with an idea.

-Okay, babe... What do you think of touching yourself in front of me? I could guide you. -she suggested, not really thinking about it, eyes back on the screen in front of her.

Trixie furrowed her eyebrows in an expression of complete disbelief, as if she had just heard the most stupid thing someone has ever said. She took a deep breath and considered for some moments if she should respond to what she thought to be such an absurd idea. She opened her mouth and hesitated before answering properly.

-No.

-No? – The simplicity of her girlfriend’s single word got Katya by surprise. She looked up, feeling genuine confusion building up her body. She was pretty sure she would get the usual answer, Trixie had hardly ever said no to her when it came to sexual proposals.

-No. - she said again, more firmly. Then, she continued- Why would I do that? Only because you want to?

Katya got even more confused but came up quickly with an excuse.

-Well... Maybe because love being looked at and can’t stand a minute out of the spotlight without throwing a tantrum? - she said, teasingly, with a little grin forming on her lips.

Trixie blushed a little bit with that but didn’t let it take her pride away. Instead, she crossed her arms and turned around, giving her girlfriend the silence treatment. Her attitude didn’t last long, though. Katya could not take it anymore.

-You’re such an attention whore, aren’t you, you little slut? You can’t survive without a pair of eyes looking at your body, can you?- Katya asked, looking at her briefly, and using the same tone she’d use to say good morning to their building’s janitor as she leaves for grocery shopping, like it was nothing.

Trixie was, by now, dumbfounded and incapable of forming any sentence, like she’d forgotten how to speak. All she could do was give Katya a shy nod, with her cheeks and chest red, blushing hard, while she pressed her thighs together.

-Oh, some cat ate your tongue, sweetie? Where’s your smart ass from two minutes ago? You poor baby, doesn’t even know how to speak anymore, I wonder who did that to you...

If she already couldn’t talk, now she lost the ability to act like a decent human being. She started to chase Katya like a kitten wanting someone to pet her and give her treats. She crawled in her girlfriend’s direction on all fours, expecting her to put that dumb notebook away and look at her properly. All her mouth could do at that moment was whimper. So, Katya did what she wanted with a rough movement.

-You know what, Trixie? You want to be treated and fucked like a little pet? - she got closer to the girl and held her chin up, so her eyes were looking directly at hers- I’ll give that to you. But you’re gonna regret acting like the brat you are, don’t think I’ve forgotten about it. Just give me a minute and be ready by the time I come back.

Katya left the bedroom and went to her office, where she kept all her toys locked in a drawer. Quickly, she got the key and opened it, considering for a moment what she wanted to play with that night- besides Trixie, of course. When she got back, Trixie was totally naked sitting on the far end of the bed, her back straight and her hands on her knees, like a child who misbehaved and was aware of the punishment about to come.

She saw Katya entering the room and gave her a smile when she looked at what she got in hand. Katya put the elements on their vanity desk and walked to the bed to sit beside Trixie.

-Bend over.

It took the girl about half a second to move and start laying across her girlfriend’s lap, aware of what that meant. She put her ass up a little, half on excitement and half to give Katya better access.

-Say the words, Trixie.

Trixie was struggling to focus once Katya’s hands were caressing the back of her thighs, getting dangerously close to where she most needed them, but she knew she had to say it.

-Yellow...- Katya was staring at her expectantly- means I’m good.

-Right.

-Red means slow down.

In affirmation, Katya squeezed her soft skin. Trixie hissed.

-And black... black... means stop. - she said, having to pause between the words to catch her breath.

-What color is it now, baby?

-You know it’s yellow.

She barely had the time to answer, Katya’s right hand almost instantly landed on her ass, hard and certain. She squealed in surprise.

-More… Katya… Please! - she begged shyly.

-You asked prettily enough, but I make the rules and you keep your mouth shut, got it?

The girl nodded frantically, blushing, and already sweating. The hand landed on her ass again, now on her other cheek, making one louder and beautiful spank sound. Their bedroom got fast filled with that same sound over and over, until she couldn’t take it anymore and some tears rolled down her face.

-Okay, I think you learned to not piss me off, right?

She nodded and received a disapproving look.

-Use your words.

-Yes, thank you.

Katya turned her around and pulled her up to sit on her lap. She grabbed Trixie’s hair softly behind her neck and kissed her lips gently.

-My good girl...- she said between pecks.

Then, she bit Trixie’s bottom lip and licked it, teasing her to ask for more. Her girlfriend could talk nonstop on a daily basis, but Katya knew exactly how to get her quiet, only listening for what she had to say and waiting anxiously for what she’s doing next. Once the kiss started to get heated, Katya broke it and Trixie moaned in frustration.

-Babygirl, go get the things I brought earlier.

She knew Katya only did this to see her legs trembling, struggling to walk, and her ass burning red. She knew she was being looked like a prize, like her most valuable Barbie doll of an expensive and rare collection. She likes it. The thought made her even wetter, if that was possible, and she walked proud of being a pretty fuckdoll - Katya’s pretty fuckdoll.

Trixie hurried to get the items, quickly looking at each one of them: her favorite pink and fluffy handcuffs, a black strap next to a big and transparent red dildo, blindfolds, and a small shiny purple vibrator. It felt like Christmas. She took the toys to the bed, spreading them on the mattress. Katya straightened up her back and leaned closer to the items, pointing to one of them and looking up to meet Trixie’s big and eager eyes.

-This, Trixie, can you recall its name? – she asked as if Trixie had never in her life come undone in her hands while she used it. She answered anyway.

-It’s a vibrator.

-Right! You know what I’m gonna use it for?

It seemed like a simple question, but Katya got quite creative in bed sometimes, so she never knew for sure what her next move was going to be. She shook her head, feeling smaller under Katya’s powerful gaze.

-I’m gonna hold it against your clit while I pound you with my dildo, so it gets harder for you to avoid coming before I tell you to. – She moved her hand until it was on top of the dildo she just mentioned and slid her fingers up and down its length. – You like this red one, right, honey?

Trixie, who was still standing up, squirmed more each second and was aware of her wetness starting to drip down her legs. She really wanted to be good and act like she would in a crucial oral test, when any mistake could fail her, but Katya telling her what she would do to her made it so much harder to keep herself alert and come up with answers that weren’t made of uncoherent noises. The will to make Katya proud made her nod. It wasn’t the best answer, but it was the best she thought she could do at the moment.

-I want to hear you say it, baby.

The girl took an uneven breath and collected some strength.

-I do like it very much…

Katya gave her a grin in return.

-Good. Don’t think I’m not seeing how wet you are already, you don’t have to hide it, Trix. – She seemed to ponder for a moment. - You know what? Sit down. – Katya got up and Trixie sat. – While I put on my strap, touch yourself. I’m not asking you. Do it. Now. Show me how bad you want me and show me well.

Katya took her pants off almost in slow motion while she watched Trixie shyly trying to find a better position. After a few seconds, she put her feet on the bed and opened her legs. She was blushing furiously but wouldn’t miss an opportunity to put on a show. Katya was adjusting the strap around her body, only in panties and a button shirt, when she looked up and Trixie briefly put two fingers inside her mouth and stared directly at her. It was now Katya’s time to blush and almost give up on her tough character, shove her on the mattress and fuck her numbly.

\- You know, maybe you were right, I love being looked at. But I love it more when _you_ look at me. - Trixie said, in a challenging tone, after she moved her fingers from her drooling mouth to her cunt. She didn’t take her glance away from Katya and started moving the tips of those two fingers around her clit.

Katya didn’t reply, if she opened her mouth, she would be a total mess trying to get a single word out. Instead, when done settling the dildo in a good position, she got closer to the bed again, grabbed Trixie’s wrist and put her hand beside her, leaning in for a hungry open-mouthed kiss. She held Trixie’s face with both hands like she would escape or disappear out of nothing at any given moment. She tried her hardest and succeeded in moving away and continue doing what she had planned. She got two of the items left on the bed: the blindfolds and the handcuffs; told Trixie to lay down properly and laid on top of her, not yet giving what the woman wanted.

-Babe… - Trixie whined.

-Shh, just a minute, I gotta put these on you, babygirl. – She placed the handcuffs beside them and worked on the blindfolds. – Lift your head a little bit. – She asked sweetly, and Trixie did as she was told, without hesitating. Katya put it on her eyes area and tied a firm knot behind her head. – Good job, baby. Now, hands. – Trixie held her hands up in Katya’s direction and felt the cold metal in contact with her hot skin.

Hands tied and placed up Trixie’s head, Katya leaned down to kiss her. She started slowly, licking the girl’s upper and lower lip while their mouths danced together. Then she put her right leg between Trixie’s and made a movement to rub her thigh against her pussy. Trixie felt totally disoriented, moaning inside of Katya’s mouth, and lifting her hips to grind right back, needing the friction badly. Katya broke the kiss and stared at the girl laying under her, releasing a shaky breath. She was fucking beautiful, and Katya didn’t know if she would ever get used to that. How lucky was she to have this woman right there, totally naked, totally _hers_? At her disposal, waiting to get that ethereal body ruined by her. She shook off her thoughts and returned her focus on treating her girl. She positioned her right hand around Trixie’s neck and put on a small pressure, while lowering her head so her lips were very close to Trixie’s ears.

-I love you… - she whispered. – And I’m about to fuck that delicious body of yours so good… I want to hear you fucking screaming and I want my name to be the only word you manage to say.

Trixie shivered violently at that, Katya tightened her grip around her neck and replaced her leg with her free hand, running her fingers between Trixie’s folds. In a fast move, she trusted two fingers deep inside her pussy and took them all the way out. She then quickly shoved those fingers into Trixie’s opened mouth. The girl automatically started to suck on them, still moaning. That vision itself could make Katya come.

Neither one of them could wait any longer. Katya released Trixie’s neck and took her hand to pinch each one of Trixie’s nipples. The girl moaned louder around her fingers and Katya gave her no time to think until she was placing her dildo right on her entrance. She put it inside of her pussy tortuously slowly, and when all of its length entered, she waited for Trixie to adjust to the feeling while working her teeth and tongue on her breasts, leaving as many hickeys as she could, so Trixie would have to cover them in the morning, but feel them on her skin all day the same way she would feel her ass.

-You’re always so tight, babygirl… - she raised her lips to say. - I wish I could feel you soaking wet taking all my dick at once… My pretty little slut…

The moaning continued senseless and Katya took her fingers out of the girl’s mouth so she could hear Trixie struggling more clearly.

-Mama… - Trixie moaned.

-What, princess?

-I want… more… - she breathed.

-You sure you won’t regret it?

Trixie shook her head and Katya laughed; she was sure that if she weren’t blindfolded, she would be wide eyed looking at her.

-Okay, then.

Katya reached for the small vibrator, turned its weakest vibration on and held it close to Trixie’s clit so she felt it arriving in waves at her core and not directly, while the tip of her dildo was still pressing teasingly at her entrance. Trixie’s moans were getting louder and more impatient. She then thrusted her dick once with full force, gaining a broken gasp back.

-Oh, my god, Katya…

The thrusts continued growing harder each time, spreading erotic pounding noises through their whole apartment, maybe through all her close neighbors’ apartments too. Trixie got impossibly wetter and dug her nails desperately into the other girl’s muscular back. Katya threw the vibrator away and replaced it with her own hand, rubbing circles sloppily around her clit.

-Mama, I can’t… I can’t take it… anymore… Kat… - A single tear escaped from behind the blindfolds. Katya took her hand out of where it was to wipe Trixie’s cheeks with her thumb and last minute decided to lift the blindfolds, so they were resting on her forehead instead. Trixie opened her eyes and stared at her, helpless. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip to contain a groan from escaping and Katya was fast to move her thumb to her lips so she would let it go.

-You can come, angel. Be as loud as you want. – She said in a low voice as her hand returned to stimulate her girlfriend’s clit.

It took only a few more thrusts and Trixie came, loud and hard, screaming Katya’s name over and over and looking directly at her blue eyes. Katya continued rolling her hips against Trixie’s during her orgasm and came while the other woman was still in waves of pleasure that didn’t seem to end.

When they both got to slow down, Katya took the dildo out of Trixie and pressed her lips against her soft ones and moving to cover her face in wet kisses. Their foreheads were sweaty, and the sweats mixed together when Katya laid down on top of her, resting her head on the breasts she adored. She felt her chest vibrating when Trixie started to speak.

-Ugh, I need another shower.

-And _I_ need you to let me do my work.

Hearing that, Trixie immediately furrowed her brows and shot her an irritated glance, but instantly lowered her guard once Katya lifted her head to look at her and Trixie saw the wide and playful smile her girl was wearing.

-…But a shower sounds good, too.


End file.
